It is known to produce coarse matte surfaces on injection molded components by texturing the injection molds, as, for example, by electronic discharge machining or photo-chemical etching. However, this process is suitable only for relatively thin-walled injection-molded components which cool in the mold to such an extent that the temperature is below that at which the material becomes plasticly deformable. Thicker-walled components, are often still so hot during removal from the mold that the heat remaining in the surrounding portions of the mold cause any existing texture to disappear. Thus, the desired effects of improved gripping ability and slip resistance are not attained. In such cases, the surface may be highly roughed by blasting it with a slightly abrasive medium, such as nut-shell fines. The disadvantage of such blasting treatment is that small particles are torn out of the surface of the plastic component, and the dust caused therefrom must be removed. Another disadvantage is that the color of the surface is changed somewhat.